Pasión de sangre, oscura seducción
by nikolitha.theran
Summary: Bella frente al panteón de la bruja de Forks se dará cuenta que las leyendas a veces no son sólo historias, sino más bien una realidad disfrazada, donde las bestias de la noche acechan esperándote.
1. Prólogo

**PASION DE SANGRE, SEDUCCION OSCURA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia.**

**Esta es mi primera historia así que espero les guste**

_Prólogo_

_Cuenta una antigua leyenda que en la época de la caza de brujas de Salem, una de estas brujas verdaderas logro escapar refugiándose en lo que hoy es Forks trayendo consigo desgracia y miseria, ella junto a su amante oscuro acechaban a los nativos, de esta forma ella conseguía los ingredientes para sus extrañas pociones y saciaba la sed de su acompañante con la sangre de las personas del lugar, los Quileutes ya cansados de tanto horror decidieron acabar con la bruja, así lo hicieron, pero su amante enfurecido por lo acontecido de haber asesinado a su pactante acabo con casi toda la tribu, los pocos que pudieron sobrevivir huyeron del lugar hacia la costa donde se sentían más seguro, ya que por creencias las criaturas de la noche tienden a no acercarse a corrientes fluviales en movimiento como el mar, desde entonces se cree que la bestia bebe sangre yace ante la tumba de su ultima pactante a la espera de su nueva ama que pueda saciar su sed, pero cuidado si eres tú la siguiente, no te enamores de la bestia ya que tu destino será marcado por el sufrimiento y la muerte._


	2. El pasado olvidado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia.**

Capitulo 1 El pasado olvidado

_**Diciembre de 1691, Salem Condado de Essex**_

_Licaila POV_

_Ardientes antorchas nos perseguían y una turba enfurecida acababa con nuestro pueblo, desde lo alto de las colinas donde mis hermanas y yo nos encontrábamos escondidas mirábamos con dolor como nuestro hogar era destruido y como nuestra gente era asesinada sin piedad, lo único que nosotros queríamos era poder vivir en tranquilidad, pero el ser diferentes nos condeno._

_Desde allí cada quien partió por su camino buscando un lugar donde poder refugiarse, sabíamos que lo que había pasado con nuestro preciado pueblo solo era el comienzo, las vecindades poco a poco también fueron destruidas dando paso a dolor y lagrimas por nuestra gente que era condenada por un poder que los hacía diferente._

_Vague por el bosque escondiéndome durante meses para que no me encontraran de esta forma caminando hacia el oeste llegue al que sería mi nuevo hogar donde por fin esperaba poder encontrar un poco de paz, pero no fue así, aquí en Forks salió a la luz el más oscuro secreto de mi familia, yo me encontraba sola no sabía qué hacer no podía controlarlo, no podía saciar su sed era imparable, esta bestia oscura y cruel, que en antaño era custodiada por mi abuela hoy ya hacía suelta y yo no podía controlarla, mataba sin un remordimiento y se divertía con el sufrimiento de los nativos del lugar, mi llegada trajo consigo a la bestia, y esta a su vez trajo miseria y dolor, pero aún así yo no podía hacer nada, veía como cometía sus actos mientras yo quedaba impotente contra su mirada carmesí que cada vez me miraba burlonamente._

_El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y las muertes seguían aumentando, la bestia ya no se saciaba con la sangre de los lugareños, necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba el poder de mi familia para poder seguir con vida, lo que lo mantuvo antes eran las ultimas energías de mi abuela, pero el necesitaba nuevo poder, de esta forma el fue seduciéndome y finalmente me convertí en su **amante**._

_El bebía de mi y durante el acto carnal recuperaba su energía vital, yo lo mantenía con vida, a cambio el me daba juventud y una vida larga, ahora entendía como era que mi abuela pudo mantenerlo a raya, pero a pesar de que yo era su fuente principal de alimento, esta criatura de la noche siguió atormentando a los nativos hasta sus muertes, cosa que causo el horror en ellos por lo que decidieron acabar con todo de una vez, y lo hicieron causando mi **muerte.**_


End file.
